Opposites Attract
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: People walking out comment on how they compliment each other on stage, unbeknownst to the fact they are complete opposites. But, opposites attract, you know. A LeonxSora fanfic.
1. Opposites Really DO Attract

Well, this is my first fanfic for Kaleido Star!! Just a little clarifications here…

In this story, it takes place 3 years after the Angel Act, so Sora is 18, and I do not know the most of the ages of the cast, so im saying Leon is 22. This is a LeonxSora story, with hints of one-sided MayxLeon, faint LeonxSoraxYuri, a bit LaylaxYuri, and SoraxOC. No flames please, or I will be forced to have some Yuri bashing, maybe some Ken bashing! D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, but I own characters like Nadine, Dimitri, Michiko, and Sachiko!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The audience watched with awe as the young girl danced along the stage, a trickle of gold sparkles dancing beside her. She looked almost angelic, her strands of light pink hair flowing past her shoulders, her dainty hands pointed in an upwards arc, and the angelic smile gracing her lips, truly and awe inspiring moment. Her arms reach for the sky, and to her right, a man with silver hair swings towards her. He too, looked amazing, upside down without fear of falling. He grasped her hands and pulled her upwards, and swung so high that the audience gasped, little children with mouths wide open, people covering their eyes saying 'I would never attempt that in my lifetime!'. Then, he let go of her. People were scared for the girl as she fell, and he looked so nonchalant. Suddenly, a swing came towards her and she grasped it, the audience applause filling the room. The two swing towards each other in an attempt to embrace one another, truly a beautiful sight, it was worth the money. The whole cast comes out, and the partners come down as well, to accept the applause and bow. People walking out comment on how the two partners grace each other, looked so good together, almost like lovers, unbeknownst to the fact they still had some rivalry, and didn't get along. Complete opposites. But, opposites attract, you know…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora, you were to slow."

"Excuse me? You were just lucky I caught that swing, your aim was awful!"

"Hn."

"Wha- don't 'Hn' me mister!"

"Whatever, you were slow, get over it."

"Leon, honestly, I come back to the stage after a two year absence, and this is how you greet me?"

"Hn."

"ARRGH!"

Sora turns away from Leon, angry with him… once again. The two cant stop bickering, and it drives people around them mad. Sora left three years ago, after the Angel Act. Her mother was in the hospital, and needed Sora around Yume, not to mention her father. It was a sentimental goodbye, Anna and Mia weeping comically in the corner, May giving Sora one hell of a hug, Layla -and Yuri- telling her to take care, Leon looking actually, quite sad, and not to mention a card from the cast telling her to come back soon. She came back three years later, not to mention with her own group traveling with her, with an arsenal of new talents and a lot of newfound confidence in herself. The attractive, now 19 year old, Japanese girl, walked around with her hair (which had become quite long in the past three years) flowing nearly halfway down her back, and some -ahem- revealing clothing, causing her very hot-blooded male partner -not to mention the whole male cast- to gawk at her. But that wasn't the only thing they were gawking at, her small performing group she had with her consisted of 3 females and a male was one attraction! The eldest was the male, Dimitri, a very handsome man Sora came across at a stage in Japan. He is a Russian trapeze artist, whose talents were on par with Leon at the time. Then the second eldest, Nadine, a Corsican beauty with a talent for the trapeze, she had competed with Sora at a completion and lost, they were rivals (Much like Sora and May), but Nadine followed her around to the point they became friends. She is very attractive, with long strawberry-blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, she favors Layla to a point were she was mistaken for her and Anna calls her "Little Layla", due to the fact she carries Layla's looks and attitude most times. Then the youngest, the twins Michiko and Sachiko, the two hyper 6 years olds that found there way to Sora's group, which is odd, seeing Sora found the first 2 members. Michiko (Michan) seems to be a bit more sophisticated than her younger sister, and has a fondness for Ken. She performs diabolo with Rosetta. Sachiko is very eccentric and loud, annoying Leon to no end. She is usually seen with Michiko, or hanging around Leon, Yuri, and Sora. She is on the kids stage performing with Marion. All of them, including Sora, were an interesting bunch!

"Shouldn't those two be getting along? They are partners…"

"Well, I don't know, maybe because Leon's an ass."

"They would look so good together, if it wasn't for the fighting."

"All Leon does is bitch and whine about her performances, she needs to grow a backbone and slap him!"

Leon's eyebrow twitched at the last comment May made, and looked hostile at her. May, being her of course, threw it right back.

"Oh great, the death match begins!" Nadine sighs, it's gonna be a long night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ugh! Can't Leon just admit for once that he was wrong? I mean, my kami!' Sora thought to herself as she made her way across her room.

"Stupid asshole!" She said aloud, for the 13 time. Lately, Leon has had his head up his ass, getting in Sora's face about her talents. Does he just love to drive her mad? Sora picked up her pillow from the floor and shoved it at a wall, screaming yet again about her white-haired partner's antics.

"Sora, why don't you calm down, perhaps taking a nice long bath would be-"

Fool made contact with Sora's Flying Pillow of Rage. He should of known being pervy in a situation like this was not helping anything. Still glaring at the spot where Fool should have been, Sora closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and headed for the bathroom.

'Perhaps a bath would be good, take my mind of the freak, that's right, a nice bubble bath…"

-----------------+----------------------------+---------------------+--------------------+

The end for now!! First chapter is done, and on to the next! Next chapter has a light lemony scene (Ooh! My first!! .), nothing too bad, I'm not into WRITING those types of things. Next chapter, Sora + Soaking wet body in small towel + Leon - the towel x the blush A stuttering, perverted OOC Leon and a disturbed Sora!!


	2. The Wet Dream

-1D Thankies for the comments!! So for a reward, a new chappie! Woo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, a nice warm bubble bath, just imagining it makes me calm."

A content smile fills Sora's face, not knowing that in 20 minutes, that smile will dissipate… fast. The water in the tub filled up quickly and Sora -ahem- stripped down… to bathe… -ahem-.

"Oh kami, this feels good!"

Splash.

Insert sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leon! Your such an ass! What the hell is wrong with you, just apologize?"

"Hn. Nadine, leave me alone."

"Are you crazy? You just watched that and you still think your right? Wanna play it again?"

The cast watched the tape playback yet again, watching the show play over to see that Sora was NOT slow, and Leon -for once- was wrong. Leon sighs. Nadine screams.

"Leon! Go apologize, NOW!"

"Nadine."

"What?!"

"Go fuck yourself."

"…"

Silence.

Insert screams.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ASSHOLE? DO YOU WANT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED?! STAY STILL SO I CAN KICK YOUR AS-!"

Bang. Clash.

Insert cursing.

(AN: Dear god, I'm dying because I can picture this scene without Nadine, but with May!!)

"Nadine, just calm do-"

"No! The little ass- hey, wait, where did he go? COWARD!!"

Leon managed to scurry out of the room in enough time to miss Nadine's wild fury rampage. In his mind, he starts to imagine Nadine flying right behind him slow-mo style with a frying pan, but gets to scared and shudders at the image.

'I know, but me? Apologize? Me?! Oh well, might as well give it a try.'

Leon limps his way to the stairs leading to the dorms. By now, 20 minutes of passed.

(AN: Nadine injured Leon, so he's limping!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I should get out before I turn into a prune."

Sora giggles at the thought, her looking like a wrinkly prune.

(AN: Prunes were on the mind lol)

Sora steps out and remembers, in her fury from her argument with Leon, she left her door unlocked… oh well, it's safe up here, not like anyone will walk in…

Meanwhile, Leon saunters up the stairs -in his always casual fashion- and goes over to the door, knocks.

No answer.

Turns knob, door swings open.

"I guess she forgot to lock up, wonder if she's here…"

Leon -being the idiot that he is- walks in and doesn't even call out to her. (AN: Hehe! Imagine Little Red Riding Hood to Kaleido Star)

He walks over to the table and sits down, 'Too hard.' so he leaves and sees the door to her room, sits on the bed, 'Too soft.'. Sora then comes out of the bathroom, Leon turns around to see -ahem, mental image please- a very naked Sora in a towel, still soaking wet, towel clinging to her -ahem- figure, leaving Leon quite stunned, and Sora baffled at the fact that a man, a sexy one, is sitting on her bed.

"LEON!"

"… Whoa."

"Get the hell out of here!"

"… Double whoa…"

"ARE YOU DEAF ASSHOLE?"

Insert blush. (AN: EEK! Leon blushes!)

"S-Sora, you've, um, grown up.."

Insert smack.

Leon -a very dazed Leon- falls forward from the stingy slap to the face right into none other but Sora's -AHEM- chest.

"Just right…" Leon mumbles under his breath.

Insert blush.

"Leon…"

"Hmm?"

"I know you are… preoccupied… but can you please… GET THE FUCK OFF MY CHEST?!"

"No thanks, I'm comfy here…"

Silence.

In Fool's mind: Why am I still under a pillow? I should have more lines! I wish I can see what they are doing…

In Sora's mind: Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him.

In Leon's mind: So soft, so plush, so round, so… Sora? Dear god, look at her eyes, full of malice and- oh god. Is that a knife?

It was going to be a long night. A long night indeed. For Sora and Leon that is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a brief visit from Kate, Leon leaves the hospital room with minor injures inflicted. A couple of bruises from the harsh beating Sora gave him, and a large judo chop to the head, not to mention a brutal stabbing from a butchers knife… wonder how that got there… but anyways, Leon didn't even care about that, all he could think of was Sora's scantily clad body in that towel. (Now entering Leon's mental image of Sora… be warned.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sopping wet, the water from her hair dripping down her chest, between that beautiful valley she calls her breast. The towel was small and white, form-fitting her body nicely, not to mention it was giving a nice view of what was underneath. I desperately wishes that the thin cloth would just fall down so I could of REALLY seen what she looked like. If it weren't for my being NEARLY sane, I would of stripped off my clothes, taken the towel away, and bag away at her. All. Night. Long. But I said to myself, calm down you hot-blooded man, you can't do that, she's your co-worker, your partner, for god sakes, you called the woman by your sisters name! You can't screw the woman you called Sophie? Great, now she's screaming. Great gods, her body looks amazing. Ouch, damn she can slap! Oh, nice landing Leon. So soft, so plush, so round, so… Sora? Dear god, look at her eyes, full of malice, and- oh god. Is that a knife?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon finally snapped out of the images of the night playing over in his head.

"Damn it! Why can't I get her out of my mind?"

--------------------+-------------------------------------+------------------------+------------------


	3. Gomenasai!

Alas, my readers, I come with bad news. I, Arielle (a.k.a. KissmyAnimex2007), have an official case of writers block! (-screams with agony- The horror! _The horror_!) And I can't write much due to the fact of school (UGH! Freaking hate school…), so it makes matters worse! My readers, friends, and whoever you are, bear with me, but I will be writing new chapters, and for condolences, a new story! **Also, it would help if you guys gave me some ideas for a new chapter for "Opposites Attract"! **If you have an idea, email me or leave me a comment on "Opposites Attract" talking about your idea!

Ja ne! Gomenasai again! Bear with me for a little while longer, I think I can cure my writers block!

With love, xoxo

kissmyanimex2007


	4. Traffic Lights

AH! Props to **Micathloren** and **Sarah8** for getting my writer's block gone, now I can write. It's hard doing updates, I've got homework and crap… so it pretty much sucks in my world. Well, here's a chapter! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! Why can't I get her out of my mind?"

Leon threw his head back and groaned loudly, pulling a hand though his hair simultaneously. He sauntered though the crowd of people in the streets. He bumped into an elderly woman and the lady grunted.

"Sorry ma'am."

The lady gave him a snooty look, then turned around and walked away.

"_Old hag_…" Leon hissed at the woman, causing her to gasp and then walk away with her nose in the air. Leon shook his head. 'Arguing with old women? God, what's wrong with me?'

Leon ran a hand though his hair again. 'It's about Sora, isn't it? God, I can't stop thinking about her…' Leon sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. 'But it's not a bad thing to think about her constantly, right? I guess it's the after effect of seeing her… chest… but god, she's beautiful through and through… I wonder how it would feel to kiss her… to hold her… to hear her moa-- DAMN IT, down boy!' Meanwhile Leon was mentally slapping himself, he never bothered to notice the signal on the sign that blatantly said "No Walking" and continued walking on the crosswalk.

"Hey you! Watch out!"

Leon blinked out of his thoughts and turned to see a man waving him down.

"Move, damn it!"

Leon eyebrows narrowed. 'Who the hell does he think he's talking to?' Leon spun around and continued walking. 'Mind your own freaking business…' Leon grumbled. Then he stopped heard a woman scream. Headlights blinded his eyes as a car came crashing into him out of nowhere. And then… all was black.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey buddy? You with me?"

"Hmm…"

Leon groaned and winced with pain.

"Wha-- What was that?"

"I warned you man, you can't be walking on a busy road like that… hey, you look familiar, I seen you somewhere before…"

"Probably… I need to get out of here, I need to see Sor--AH!"

Leon screamed when he tried to sit up, fell back to the concrete ground, and panted heavily. The man grasped a cloth from the woman beside him and pressed it to his side. Leon winced.

"You've got a pretty bad gash there, don't move, or more blood will come out…"

"Don't worry, I've got an ambulance on the way."

"Marta here is a nurse at Cape Mary Hospital, she knows more about medicine than I do-- Hey Marta, help the boy out would yah?"

The girl pouted and blushed.

"Dad… I'm a nurse in training, I've got no experience in stuff like this… but I'll try to stop the bleeding and--"

Leon's eye flitted back and forth from the two figures that were gradually becoming fuzzy to him. 'So… bleary… I can't… see or hear… anything…' Leon blinked lazily and gasped as an image of Sora came to his mind. A very -ahem- naked Sora.

"Those breasts…"

"What?! Excuse me son, but what did you say?"

"I think he said--"

"Breasts… those wonderful, magnificent breasts…"

The woman gasped and covered her chest protectively, but little did she know he wasn't think of hers. Leon closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

'Sora…'

-------------------------------------------------

"He was what? Kate, explain!"

"Well, the stupid thing is, he just came back from the hospital, now he's sitting back in the same hospital bed he was in a few hours ago… damn idiot. He ran right in front of a damn red light! Marta, this new nurse, said he was mumbling something before he slipped off into his little dream world… it's better if you just stay calm or come down here, Sora."

"R-Right…"

Sora shakily hung up and turned to her friends, awaiting news.

"Well, Kate said he's doing alright, but… but… he's in a sort of coma-like state…"

Sora began weeping and sobbing in Layla's arms.

"It's all my fault! I made him go to the hospital…"

"No… don't blame yourself! Leon's a natural idiot, though he won't admit it. He'll be fine."

Sora blinked tears from her eyes, sniffed and looked at Layla, who smiled at her reassuringly.

"He'll be back to his stoic, nonchalant self in no time."

"Yeah Sora, Leon's able to bounce back within days!"

Sora smiled and nodded.

"But still… I feel I should go down and check on him… I'm gonna go up there…"

Her friends waved and patted her on the back. Really, they should be giving Leon more sympathy!

"I really hope he's okay…"

Sora blushed. Though Leon walked in on her and was always rude to her, she still had a soft spot for him. After all, he was her partner, her friend, and though it's more one sided on her part, her lover. Sora blushed at the though of him even loving her.

'But… he snuggled his head in my chest… maybe he does like-- no… he only did that because he went into "Pervert Mode" and had a good chance to-- no… Leon's not like that, god! I just hope he's doing well…'

Sora flagged down a taxi and hopped in.

"Cape Mary Hospital, and fast please."

"Right."

The car sped off into the distance and Layla sighed.

"It's obvious she cares for him… why doesn't she just admit it."

"Layla, you were the same, remember?"

Layla gasped slightly as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yuri…"

"He likes her too, but you know Leon. He hates saying things first, he lets people come to him."

"Wow, what happens between you men fades away quickly, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"One day the man comes at you with deadly intent, then the next week, you two are the best of friends."

"Oh haha Layla, very funny. We aren't friends, we just talk to each other now and then, though half the time he barely speaks. I have to beg him to even utter a word to me."

Yuri kissed Layla's neck and she gasped.

"N-Not here…"

"Hmm… what was that, love?"

He ran a tongue down her neck and kissed her shoulder. Layla moaned and gasped as his hand began unbuttoning the clasp on her bra.

"Yuri! Can't you wait?! Not out here in the open!"

"God, you know, you're cruel. And to answer question, no. I can't wait. You've had me waiting for about a half hour now!"

"And that's so long?"

Yuri pulled her into his arms and gave her a _proper_ answer, well, his way of _proper_.

"God, you lovebirds… get a room!"

Layla pushed Yuri off of her and straightened her shirt.

"N-Nadine!"

"Talk about the indecency! We just had one of our performers put in a hospital and you two are screwing around in the open? And in front of mundane people, no less?! Gosh Layla, didn't know you could be such a bad girl…"

"N-No! It's not what it--"

"Oh yeah, it's _plenty _of what _it _looked like!"

"Layla's a bad girl! Layla's a bad girl!"

Layla and Yuri sweatdropped as Michiko and Sachiko ran in circles around Layla.

This was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------

Sora paced the corridor, fumbling with her fingers and running a hand through her hair. The large "ER" sign felt to her as if it were burning into her skull, leaving a permanent imprint in her mind. The night was clearly taking its toll on her. Sora sighed and walked back and forth down the hall. A young woman came up a behind her and tapped her shoulder. Sora gasped.

"Ms. Naegino? Would you like some coffee? Once the operation is done, you'll be permitted to see him."

"Thanks Marta, but I'm alright."

A man in scrubs came out of the ER and the two women turned to face him.

"Well, he'll be alright. Fortunately, his skull wasn't damaged much and he had a broken rib and fractured leg. He'll have to stay off the trapeze for a while, but I think you understand."

"Of course, thank you so much doctor! Can I see him?"

"Well… yes, I guess you can, but he's sleeping right now."

"I see… in any case, I'd like to see him…"

The man opened the door for her. Sora nodded and walked in.

'He looks so… peaceful… it's rare to see him like this…' Sora walked over to the bedside and pulled up a chair. Leon was graceful, even in his sleep. He didn't snore like her. He didn't drool like she did. He didn't even talk in his sleep, which Sora seemed to do every night. Sora picked up a strand of his hair and curled it around her finger.

"Gosh Leon, I'm really sorry this happened to you… man, your life pretty much sucks, doesn't it?"

Sora didn't expect a reply, though secretly she yearned to hear one.

"Well, your going to be here in bed for a while… god, I feel so bad… it's all my fault! God, you'll never forgive me--"

"_S-Sora_…?" Sora gasped as she felt a cold hand graze over her cheek.

"Leon! You're awake?!" Tears began rolling down her cheeks and Leon wiped them away.

"Stop crying… I'm fine… my head's pounding though…"

"Well, I'm going to give you a pounding! You made me worry!"

"Forgive me…"

"Idiot…"

They stayed in silence for a bit, the monitor beeping.

"Im sorry…"

Leon looked up at her.

"Why?"

"This is all my fault… if I hadn't beaten you up, you would of never had gone to the hospital , and got ran over, and now all this… I'm so sorry, I really--"

"Shut up…"

Sora blinked tears out her eyes and gave him a look.

"It's not your fault, it's mine."

"WHAT?! I think you took one to many hits to the head my friend, for it is I who--"

"Sora… put the blame on me… you shouldn't blame this nonsense on yourself--"

"NONSENSE?! Have you gone MAD? This is a serious situation! Not some claptrap gobbledygook drivel!" (AN: "Claptrap", "Gobbledygook", and "Drivel" all means nonsense.)

"… what? I'm sorry, I lost you after you said gobble-something…"

"… Whatever… this is serious though. Leon, it's my fault."

Leon shook his head and sighed loudly, then grunted as he sat up.

"L-Leon! Don't sit up yet! Your still--"

"Then stop talking. This is my fault, understand? I was absentminded and wandered into the street. To tell you the truth, I hate traffic signals, I would ignore them anyways."

Sora giggled.

"Be careful, you can't disobey traffic laws when you have a handicap sticker, Leon."

This time it was Leon's time to chuckle, but as soon as he did he grasped his side in agony.

"Damn," He looked at a worrying Sora. "I'm fine, really, I am…"

Sora sighed. Then a light went off in her head.

"Hey Leon…?"

"Yes?"

"… I was pondering this for a while now… why _did_ you come up to my room?"

The hairs on Leon's neck went on end. Damn, of all times, why did she have to remember _that_?

"Well, you see… I was… um… uh, I was…"

"Yeah..?"

Leon turned away from her, hiding his blush.

"I… c-_cametoapologize_…"

"What? Speak slower, Leon…"

Leon sighed heavily and turned to her with a light shade of red on his face.

"I… came to… apologize…"

Sora's face rivaled a tomato.

"O-Oh…"

"I thought our argument was silly, we've been doing that a lot lately…"

"Y-Yeah… I guess you were right, it was a stupid fight."

"… Though you were slow up on stage…"

"Yeah-- HEY!"

Leon chuckled lightly, minding his wound. Sora sniggered to herself, then looked up at Leon.

"Leon… would you mind… if I kissed your cheek?"

Leon looked at her and cocked his head. Why all of a sudden? Sora saw his confusion and blushed, looking away.

"I mean… you have scratch on your cheek… I felt that it would be appropriate to kiss your 'boo boo'…"

"O-Oh… sure…"

Sora reddened and crept closer, placing her palm on the bed sheets. Leon faced neared hers.

'This is it Leon, the moment you've been waiting for… come on… go for the goal!'

'Alright Sora, don't chicken out… you've wanted to kiss him for so long, and he's letting you!'

Sora's hand swept across the scrape one last time before she made her way to her lip's destination. Leon gulped and noticed his mouth hand gone dry. Sora licked her lips.

'So close…'

'Almost there…'

"LEON!! YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS SOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

May Wong had picked the wrong time. The wrong moment to scream and dash into the room. The split second she did, Sora jumped and slapped Leon against the scraped cheek and ran out of the room.

"DAMN IT MAY! YOU'LL PAY FOR-- GET OFF ME, CRAZY BITCH!"

"THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR WORRYING? DAMN IT, CYNICAL BASTARD!"

Sora placed her fingers at her trembling lips.

"W-Why… Why did I do that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT! A UPDATE! EEK! MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE, AND I AM BURSTING WITH NEW IDEAS! -cackles wildly- Man, May just had to get in this scene 'cuz she gets important later on, but I seriously wanted to write a big, sexy, sultry kiss scene!! -weeps comically- Well, thanks goes out to **Micathloren**, for her awesomeness in giving me a good idea! Also, thanks to **Sarah8**, the music really helps! Ja ne my friends!


	5. Jealousy Aroused: Part One

I haven't updated in a while! Feels like its been ages… woo! I simply despise school, it takes me away from writing more chapters! -sobs in a corner- You all must positively hate me for not updating! Gomen! Well, I'll make it up to you with a COUPLE new chapters!

Enjoy! (By the way, this was kind of short! Sorry!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sora's hand swept across the scrape one last time before she made her way to her lip's destination. Leon gulped and noticed his mouth hand gone dry. Sora licked her lips._

'_So close…'_

'_Almost there…'_

"_LEON!! YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS SOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"_

_May Wong had picked the wrong time. The wrong moment to scream and dash into the room. The split second she did, Sora jumped and slapped Leon against the scraped cheek and ran out of the room._

"_DAMN IT MAY! YOU'LL PAY FOR-- GET OFF ME, CRAZY BITCH!"_

"_THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR WORRYING? DAMN IT, CYNICAL BASTARD!"_

_Sora placed her fingers at her trembling lips._

"_W-Why… Why did I do that?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora stood in trepidation, quivering behind the door, her hand clasped over her mouth.

'Why had I done that… I mean, it's Leon! I don't like him… do I?'

Sora shook her head as a blush spread over her face. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm such a fool…"

A tear rolled down her cheek. Sora's eyes immediately opened.

"W-Why am I crying?"

She brought her arm up to her eyes and wiped desperately at them, trying to make the tears stop, but failed miserably. Sora collapsed to the cold ground.

"I don't love him! I don't!"

She whispered those words over and over again, reassuring herself with lies. Sora stood up and ran down the hall, bumping into Marta who had been coming down the hall.

"S-Sora?!"

"I'm sorry… I-- I have to go!"

Marta watched as Sora scurried down the hall, tears glittering in the redhead's eyes.

"I wonder… what has gotten into her?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leon! I was so scared! I thought you had gotten really hurt!"

A sigh escaped from his lips as he patted the raven haired girl's back unwillingly. God, she was such a great actress. May proceeded to let out huge sobs and clung limply to Leon's shoulders.

"May… I'm fine…"

"You are not fine! You're in the hospital!"

Leon groaned loudly and looked towards the door.

'Sora…'

Leon roughly shoved May off of him.

"Leon, are you sure you're okay? You look a bit dreary… well, you always look dreary."

Leon glared at her. May simply giggled and got off the bed.

"Well, now you look a bit normal!"

His eyebrows narrowed. May laughed and spun around.

"I'm going to go get you some food! You must be starved! Personally, I hate hospital food, so I'll get you some Chinese takeout! Of course, it's not as good as my cooking, but it's better than some wiggly lime jell-o!"

"Hn… do as you please."

May smiled and walked out the door.

"May?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you-- um… Do you see Sora out there?"

May looked down at the ground. 'Sora… again…' Then looked up with a brighter expression.

"Nope! Why?"

Leon shifted his gaze to the window.

"It's nothing."

"I see…"

May walked out the room in silence and went down the hall.

"Damn it!"

A fist slammed against the wall.

"Why is it always about her? Sora this, Sora that! I'm sick of it!"

Tears began swelling in her eyes.

"Well, I've had it! I come here worried SICK about him and all he can think of this… this… BITCH!"

May gasped as water poured from her eyes, not willing to cease. Her words were so bitter. They stung coming out her mouth. May slumped against the wall and slid down, choking on sobs.

"Sora's my friend… I shouldn't be talking about her like this… but, it pains me to know he loves her more than me…"

"Miss May?"

May looked up to see a concerned Marta staring down at her.

"Miss May, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine!"

May wiped tears from her face and laughed as she did so, making Marta know that something was up. First Sora, now this?

"May, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but… I heard what you said about Sora…"

May's head turned quickly and she glared at Marta, forcing her to stumble backwards.

"Don't stick your nose in my personal life. You heard nothing!"

"But Miss May, I--"

"NOTHING! You heard zilch, understand? Get the picture?"

"Y-Yes."

May sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just… not in the mood for all of this."

Marta nodded understandingly.

"I need to go get some food. I am allowed to bring food in the hospital, right?"

May didn't even wait for a reply and simply walked towards the elevator and pressed the down button. Marta turned to say something but May walked into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button, making the door close in her face. May collapsed against the wall and slapped a hand on her forehead.

"God. Why did I get so uptight? My reaction was simply absurd!"

The door slid open and May walked out into the lobby.

"In any case, time to get some food!"

May ran out the front door and down the street.

"Now I swore there was a Chinese restaurant nearby…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chilly night air blew harshly in Sora's face, nipping at all exposed skin. Sora sighed and watched the steam dissipate around her. She shivered on the park bench and muttered to herself about buying a new winter jacket, not noticing the figure walking down the path. The figure stopped in front of her.

"It's freezing out here. Shouldn't you be inside?"

Sora looked up and gasped.

"T-Takeshi!"

"Yo!"

She smiled. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"This seat taken?"

"No."

Takeshi grunted as he sat down on the cold seat. Sora shivered, though not as bad as before, seeing she had Takeshi's warmth beside her. How he was able to keep so warm in this night air she couldn't guess. She looked at his coat, a large, soft, warm-looking coat. She envied him. Takeshi was watching her staring at the coat and laughed.

"You cold?"

"How did you know?"

Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Takeshi inwardly frowned. What was up with her? He shrugged off the heavy coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sora blushed.

'It's so warm… oh wait! Won't he be cold?!'

"Won't you be cold, Takeshi?"

He shook his head and leaned back into the bench, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Sora's face reddened further.

"If I hold you like this, I think I can keep warm. Besides, I'm wearing that sweater you bought me!"

Sora giggled as he pointed proudly to the argyle sweater. She had bought it for him for his Christmas present, and he stated that he hated wearing "mommy sweaters" and simply tossed it in a pile of MORE sweaters. She never imagined he'd actually keep the sweaters. Sora laughed louder at the thought of his room being shrouded in "mommy sweaters". Takeshi stared at her as if she had grown another head, but his eyes softened at hearing her laughter.

'I like her better this way… laughing and smiling, she's more beautiful than she puts off.'

Takeshi tightened his grasp on her shoulder, making her gasp.

"Takkun! You're holding me a little too tight!"

"S-Sorry."

Sora looked at him quizzically, placing a finger on her chin. Takeshi blushed and turned away.

'That's just too cute…'

"So… how's Leon?"

Takeshi wanted to grit his teeth after uttering Leon's name. Just saying his name made him sick with anger and jealousy. He would admit it, he was jealous of Leon's position, in and outside of Sora's personal life. Leon is important to her, leaving Takeshi beneath him on a list of possible suitors. Takeshi always carried some sort of affection for the redhead, even when they had first met, Takeshi knew he would fall in love with her, but knew she probably wouldn't accept him like that. Sora looked away from him to the ground and lowered her eyes.

"He's fine, I guess."

They stayed silent for a long period of time.

"I saw May before I came down here."

This time it was Sora's time to grit her teeth.

"Did she visit him already?"

"Yeah…"

Takeshi could barely hear her voice. She sounded so meek, so sad, but with a small veil of aggravation. He wanted to change the subject, but something drove him to ask her more.

"What happened? Did he wake up?"

"Nothing really happened, he simply woke up and said he was fine and there was nothing to worry about."

"I see… are you sure that's--"

"God Takeshi, could you stop asking annoying questions? I don't want to talk about him right now!"

Takeshi, startled, took his arm from around her instantly. Sora had just snapped. She had enough! Sora looked at him and frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I--"

"No, forgive me. I delved to much…"

Takeshi looked intently into her eyes. Sora stared back, a blush gathering on her face instantly.

'Just looking into his eyes makes me blush… they're such a pretty shade of blue, in contrast with his jet black hair… god, why is he staring like that?'

"What really happened up there? I'm sorry for asking again, but… I want to know… you look so sad."

Sora snapped out of her thoughts, her blush disappearing. He looked at her expression and wrapped his arm back around her, drawing her closer to him.

"If it's too hard to talk about, you don't have to--"

"No!"

He looked at her, she was blushing. He smiled.

"It's not difficult to talk about… it's just… embarrassing. A bunch of stuff happened tonight, and I just want to forget about it."

Takeshi didn't like to take advantage of women. He simply hated when men would sleep with sad, depressed, angry women, and brag about it later. But when he heard the words "I just want to forget about it", his ears perked up. He nuzzled her head and grunted softly into her hair, his sexual frustration growing.

"You want to forget?"

Sora blushed at the sound of the sentence. Takeshi sounded so lusty, so sexy, so--

'Snap out of it Sora! You don't like Takeshi like _that_… do you?'

"I… do… I want to forget all about it."

"I see…"

Takeshi smiled and cupped her face in her hands, moving her head backwards so he could see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's make you forget, ne?"

Sora's face went red and she couldn't reply, only give a curt nod. Takeshi muttered something under his breath before fully engulfing her lips with his own. Sora recalled the words in the back of her mind.

"I love you…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I haven't updated in the LONGEST time and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for that! It's the damn school! Freaking homework and essays… in any case, I have to update again soon! Ja ne!


	6. Mistakes

Tralala! A new chapter, and I've actually updated twice in one day! Woo! Well, enjoy! I got the idea of the beginning of the chapter from the song "When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban (he's a sexy beast -growls-) , man **Sarah8**'s idea of listening to music for inspiration really works!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Takeshi smiled and cupped her face in her hands, moving her head backwards so he could see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

"_Let's make you forget, ne?"_

_Sora's face went red and she couldn't reply, only give a curt nod. Takeshi muttered something under his breath before fully engulfing her lips with his own. Sora recalled the words in the back of her mind._

"_I love you…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora knew that kissing was a thrilling experience, but she never experienced one like this! Takeshi's lips parted from hers momentarily and Sora let out an almost inaudible moan. It was perfect bliss. Angels circled around her head and she could have sworn that a miniature orchestra was playing in the background. Takeshi lifted his hand to her cheek, pulling her into another heartfelt kiss. This innocent gesture left Sora in a feeling of complete rapture. How could something so small leave her like this? He ran his tongue over her pink lips, begging for entrance, and Sora was more than happy to comply. As he explored the cavern of her mouth, Sora's eyes suddenly flew open. Sora pressed her palms flat against his chest and pushed him back, urging him to stop his ministrations.

"Sora… what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did you--"

"No, you were fine. It was… amazing… it's just that…"

Sora was at a loss for words. Takeshi turned away from her, guessing the ending of her sentence.

'Damn that Leon… he's still on her mind…'

Suddenly, Sora's hands pressed against his back, her head resting on them. Takeshi gasped lightly at the feeling of contact.

"T-Thank you Takeshi,"

Sora blushed and he turned to face her.

"For what?"

"… for… making me forget. If only for the minute, thanks Takkun."

Sora leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, but before he could return the favor she backed away. He sighed.

"So I'm guessing you're not into me, are you Sora?"

Sora smiled.

"Not true. In fact, if I had to choose between what I want to do to you and what I have to do right now, I would choose you over anything. But duty calls!"

Sora stood up and rubbed her hands together.

"Then I guess I'll see you later…"

Sora flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned brightly at him.

"Sure. Later, Takeshi-kun."

Takeshi blushed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh and Sora?"

"Yes?"

"… If there's anything you need, I'll be down the street, I was planning on going to the supermarket down there."

"Yeah… thanks Takeshi, again. I might just come see you…"

And with that, the two parted. In the shadows behind a tree, a girl's fist clenched tightly, her teeth biting hard into her soft lips.

"I saw that… Sora…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora reentered the building and took the stairs instead of the elevator. Why the long way, you must be thinking. Well, Sora needed time to thoroughly think things through, things like "What should I talk to Leon about?" or "I shouldn't bring up the kiss again, should I?". Sora was now confused between her feelings for her two comrades. There's the stoic, mature, sexy Leon Oswald. Then there's the funny, cute, and tongue-talented Takeshi. Hard choice, ne? Definitely. Sora placed a finger beneath her chin, pondering her feelings for the two.

"Leon's good-natured and all, but what do I really see in him? Then Takeshi is such a sweetheart, and he's always there for me… but I haven't known him too long. But then again I've known both him and Leon for around 3 or 4 years now… god this is hard! Go with your heart, girl!"

As she mumbled and stumbled to the doorway, May had already made her way down the hall to Leon's room, proud that she made it there before Sora. May opened the door only to see Leon sitting straight up in the usual position, his eyes locked onto the closed window.

"May… open the window."

May grunted angrily and put the food in a chair. Now he didn't ask politely, instead he gave her an order. But of course, if she wanted his affection she would need to do anything for him without a blink of an eye, so she did as he told her to. May sauntered over to the window and opened it, letting a cold breeze waft through the air. The whisper of the wind was the only sound in the room, so May sought to break the awkward silence.

"So how long do you have to stay in the hospital? I wonder who will be your replacement for the show…"

Leon grunted softly and shifted in his seat, his face showing discomfort at the conversation. He obviously knew she was hinting at Takeshi being his replacement and disliked the topic.

"I'll have to be here for about two weeks, then I have rehab, then I have to go take a Road Safety course to be able to walk by myself on the street…"

May giggled.

"You? Road Safety? God, whoever teaches that class will be miserable!"

Leon chuckled along with her. It was true, a Road Safety class and Leon Oswald would not mix. He was used to taking dangerous paths… literally!

"Tell me May, did you see Sora downstairs?"

May's laughter died down slowly and she looked at her feet.

'Oh I saw her alright, with Takeshi that is…'

"Nope! I guess she left, how rude of her!"

Leon looked to the window again and sighed.

"It's your fault…"

Although he mumbled it softly, May's ears picked up the sound and she placed her hands on her hips defensively.

"My fault? _MY FAULT_?! God, how is it _my_ fault? I didn't make Sora leave she--"

A knock on the door. The door opened slightly ajar, and Sora peeked in inquisitively, not wanting to disturb anyone inside.

"Sorry I left, something… uh… came up."

May scoffed and looked to her side.

'Yeah, you were busy running around with Takeshi rather than caring for Leon…'

"Yeah, whatever."

Sora walked in casually, looked in the chair, smiled, and sniffed the air around the bag.

"Chinese food? Oh great! I'm starving!"

May watched in awe as the girl opened the bag and took out the hot food and began sharing a portion for herself. Who exactly does she think she is?

"Sora… what are you doing?"

"Um… sharing our food?"

"No, see that's it right there!"

"What?"

Sora cocked her head to the side, not quite understanding.

"Look, _I_ purchased that food. _So basically_, it's not yours. I bought it for _me and Leon_, and you can't just dig your hand into _our_ food like that!"  
"May it's alright, just share--"

"No Leon! She has to understand that she can't cross the line like that! Look, if you're so hungry why don't you use your OWN money and buy something from the vending machine or something. Buy it with the money you so _easily earned_!"

Sora was now the one in awe. Her own friend was berating her over some pork fried rice and chicken? How sweet of her.

"May, I thought you could be a bit more courteous and share the food, after all, I am your friend…"

"Oh shut up, I'm sick of your bullshit! All these stupid guilt trips, like being your friend has anything to do with it! Just shut the hell up already!"

Sora was now standing, obviously mad. Leon looked back and forth at the two confused. Sora was right, weren't they just friends a minute ago?  
"Then what has to do with this May? What did I do to deserve being yelled at, huh?"  
"WHAT? Are you seriously such a dumb bitch or are you simply clueless to the situation?"

May strolled over to her side and grabbed her shoulder, nails biting into the bare skin. Sora jumped at contact. May's expression softened and she whispered in her ear.

"You made a big mistake outside you know…"

Sora gasped and shoved the hand off her shoulder, rubbing the scratch softly and looking at her with a mix of emotions in her eyes. Fury. Sadness. Confusion. Disdain.

"I know what you did… you twofaced bitch!"

Tears streamed down Sora's face, causing her to raise her arm up and ripe at them vigorously. May simply looked at her, then to the food. Leon opened his mouth to say something but found he could not, as May shoveled a mouthful of chicken down his throat.

"You should chew your food Leon!"

Sora let out a larger sob, causing May to turn her attention to her yet again.

"Are. You. Freaking. Serious? Oh shut up and leave already would you? Nobody wants to listen to you bawl and whine!"

As if following an order, Sora ran out the room in similar fashion as before.

May sighed and turned back to Leon.

"Now then, where were we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know what to do.

She just wanted to run.

No. _Needed_ to run.

She needed to run. Far. Far away.

Where to go? Anywhere. Anywhere but here.

Her teeth bit hard into her lip, causing a line of blood to form in her mouth. The salty taste made the pain in her mind ease a little.

She saw?

SHE SAW?

How could she? Nobody was there?

Her footsteps slowed. She slumped against the wall.

"H-How did she see me?"

She placed and hand on the wall, determined to move forward. She picked up a slow walking pace, sauntering in a daze down the hall.

The bitter words rang in her head over and over again.

"You made a big mistake outside you know…"

"I know what you did… you twofaced bitch!"

"Oh shut up and leave already would you? Nobody wants to listen to you bawl and whine!"

"She has to understand that she can't cross the line like that!"

Sora stopped again.

"… If there's anything you need, I'll be down the street, I was planning on going to the supermarket down there."

Tears fell silently to the ground.

"… Takeshi…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh! Drama time! (lol) I leave you in suspense of what Sora might do! Tell me your thoughts and review! Also, I think I might write a lemon in the near future for this story (squeals in delight), haven't written one in ages! Ja ne!


	7. Jealousy Aroused: Part Two

Since it's Christmas and I'm in the Christmas spirit, I've decided to work my ass off to give you all some updates. Enjoy the next two chapters (they get pretty dramatic and sexy -winks-)!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How could she? Nobody was there?_

_Her footsteps slowed. She slumped against the wall._

"_H-How did she see me?"_

_She placed and hand on the wall, determined to move forward. She picked up a slow walking pace, sauntering in a daze down the hall._

_The bitter words rang in her head over and over again._

"_You made a big mistake outside you know…"_

"_I know what you did… you twofaced bitch!"_

"_Oh shut up and leave already would you? Nobody wants to listen to you bawl and whine!"_

"_She has to understand that she can't cross the line like that!"_

_Sora stopped again._

"… _If there's anything you need, I'll be down the street, I was planning on going to the supermarket down there."_

_Tears fell silently to the ground._

"… _Takeshi…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She muttered his name over and over in her mind, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'Takeshi, Takeshi, Takeshi! I need to see Takeshi!'

"Miss Naegino! Something wrong?"

Sora looked up with surprise to see the timid woman in front of her.

"Ah, Miss Marta. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Seems like everyone's emotions are on high today. First May, now you."

Sora cocked her head to the side. May? What did she mean by that?

"May?"

"Oh yes, Miss May was very distraught earlier today. May shouted at me, though I guess I deserved it. She said that strangers shouldn't meddle in her personal life, something along the lines of that. Then she just brushed it off, muttered an apology, and went to get some food…"

Sora listened with intent, prying every last bit of information from her.

"Thank you Marta, that's enough. I'm… I guess I'm going to leave now. Thanks for all your help. Please call me if there's anything wrong."

"Oh of course, and the pleasure's mine. Please, don't let anything bother you too much Miss Naegino. You look much prettier when you smile!"

Marta flashed her a pretty smile. Sora bowed politely and smiled back. Marta watched as the girl made her way to the elevator.

"Girls these days have so much drama, I wonder what's going on between the two of them…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May, I think--mmph!"

"Ah, ah, ah! No more thinking, much more chewing!"

May spooned rice and chicken down Leon's throat, cutting off any of his words. She smiled with delight as he swallowed the large lump of food with difficulty, and used a napkin to dab at the corner of him mouth.

"M-May, please… I'm not so hungry anymore, I--"

May smiled and shoved the spoon in his face again, but this time he held up his hand to avoid it.

"May, you should really go apologize to her."

May lowered her head a bit, her bangs covering her eyes so he couldn't see her properly.

"Me? Apologize? To the likes of her?"

Leon sighed.

"No way! After what she did, she deserved a good yelling at! She also needs to grow a backbone. She's such a crybaby!"

"_What_ exactly did she do?"

May looked back up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. She was waiting for him to ask all night. Her eyes took on a darker tone.

"Oh ho, ho! She put on this big worried act, but it was just that! An act! A visage, a façade! She thought she could come back up here and act like nothing happened, but she knew what she did! She was downstairs making out with none other than Takeshi! The little whore was all over him like a fly on some crap! Muttering things like 'I want to forget…' and 'If I had to choose between what I want to do to you and what I have to do, I would choose you over anything…', like she wanted to hop into his bed or something! She doesn't really care about you, in fact, it's as if she felt _obligated_ to come, if not for your well being but for image or something!"

Leon tensed up. Takeshi? He was downstairs with her? Was May being serious? He suddenly became infuriated, clutching the thin white sheet and tearing a small hole in it.

"May…"

He growled with such intensity that it made her jump and answer timidly.

"Y-Yeah?"

Leon grasped her arm and pulled her forward, making her stumble into his lap.

"L-Leon?! What--"

He pulled her into a rough kiss, stopping her from emitting any further noise other than a moan. She pushed away from him, gasping for air, but found herself crashing against his mouth again, the force of the kiss bruising her lips. As if to heal the bruise, Leon roughly shoved his tongue down her throat, exploring her orifice with gusto. He finally noticed what he was doing and shoved her off of him, wiping his mouth and looking back at the window. May was in disarray, her hair out of its twin ponytails and strewn over the bed, one leg dangling off the edge of the bed, her arms still connected to the bed from the impact of the fling.

"L-Leon… why did you--"

"Don't… even talk about this again. It was something I did on an impulse. I couldn't control my emotions. Nothing more than that, understand?"

May was speechless. She nodded furiously and sat up fixing her skirt and hair, blushing at the sudden feeling of wetness between her thighs. Leon was yet again fixated on the window.

'Why the hell did I do that?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had made her way down the street to a small superstore, looking up at the sign that read "SuperMart" and made her way through the opening door. She scurried in and looked around, then ran towards the first isle, running down looking for Takeshi.

"I hope he hasn't left yet."

She had found herself in Isle 5, blinking and breathing hard. A little girl had bumped into her leg and stumbled backwards.

"Sorry!"

Sora smiled and bent to the girl's level.

"No, it's alright. I hadn't noticed you running and got in your way. Anyways, where's your mother, little girl?"

The girl looked at her for a moment, then grinned.

"I dunno!"

Sora sweatdropped. The girl reminded her of Michiko and Sachiko, even of herself. She looked at the girl, remembering that there was once a point in her life that was filled of happiness and childlike innocence.

"Well, lets find her."

'I have time to kill, and while I'm looking for the girl's mother, I can look for Takkun!'

The girl giggled and grabbed her hand tightly, leading her down the isle. After searching down a few isles, Sora had found the girl's mother. The mother looked worried herself, bending down to catch her daughter. She looked at Sora strangely, obviously thinking that her daughter was with some stranger and could have been in danger. Sora put her hand up defensively, chuckling awkwardly.

"N-No! I was just trying to help her find her mother. She was running around and I noticed that nobody was with her."

The girl nodded and her mother bowed. Sora bowed politely and smiled at the girl. The girl smiled and waved back.

"No matter where you go, you always end up being the good Samaritan."

Sora gasped as a pair of hands grasped her shoulders, turning to see Takeshi chuckling. Sora blushed.

"T-Takeshi! I finally found you! I was just about to go to the help desk, you know."

Takeshi rubbed his head and chuckled lightly.

"Well, you found me, more or less, I found you. Why did you come? Something up?"

Sora looked at the ground. Takeshi stopped smiling, sensing that he hit the mark.

"Doshita no, Sora-chan?"

"Betsu ni, nothing is wrong!"

"Itsuwarimono…" (AN: "Doshita no?" means "What's wrong?" in Japanese. "Betsu ni…" means "Nothing really…". "Itsuwarimono" basically means "Liar" in Japanese.)

He muttered it lowly, but Sora still heard.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just follow me, I need to get one last thing."

Sora blinked at him and looked around him to see a large cart full of food. She sweatdropped. Men were bottomless pits. She followed him down to the freezer isle.

"What's your flavor?"

Sora blushed and stuttered. Takeshi blushed and laughed.

"Pervert. I mean, what flavor do you like of ice cream?"

"Baka! I wasn't thinking like that!"

Takeshi gave her a look.

"Alright, strawberry."

"Typical Japanese little girl."

Sora blushed as her looked for strawberry ice cream. He considered her a "little girl"?

"Coffee."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I want coffee instead. Coffee flavored ice cream."

Takeshi looked at her, inquiring her sudden change in flavors. Then he smiled.

"Getting a bit mature? You don't need to, I like your innocence better."

Sora smiled softly, the blush growing evident on her face.

"Why don't we get one of those mixed cartons. The ones that contain vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry altogether."

Sora nodded and followed him to the cash register. After he paid, they left for the parking lot and into his car. Sora sat silently in the front seat alongside him, twiddling her fingers patiently and looking outside to watch the other cars whizzing by. Once they had made it back to the apartment buildings and unloaded the groceries, Takeshi sat down in the kitchen, watching Sora bend down to put away the last of the produce.

"It's so small."

"Huh?"

"Your ass."

Sora blushed and stood up abruptly, hands on her hips.

"But it's cute. It's not a bad thing. Really, I don't see why guys like girls with big butts, I mean when they get old, they sag and everything right? An ass like yours will stay cute and small for eternity."

Sora sweatdropped, not like she wanted a small butt forever. She didn't think it was that small. Was it? She looked at her back hesitantly and Takeshi laughed. The blush was evident on her face.

"Bring that tiny ass over here."

He lunged for her but she evaded him, giggling and running around the table.

"Wanna play, huh? Alright! I'll play your little games, Sora!"

After a game of chase, Sora finally gave up and let Takeshi grab her and pull her into his bedroom. They collapsed on the bed full of giggles and blushing all over. Takeshi finished laughing and took a deep breath, pulling Sora on top of him and fixing her into a straddling position. Sora gasped and giggled, tracing lazy patterns on his chest. This was much better than the gloomy hospital. As soon as she thought that she took it back, suddenly feeling bad that she left again to be with Takeshi rather than Leon.

"Sora?"

She glanced up at him.

"You… remember what I said back at the park right?"

Sora blushed and looked back down at the bed.

"You said… you said you loved me."

Takeshi's embrace around her got tighter and he used his knee to push her upwards, her face now meeting his. He looked into the brown depths of her eyes with intensity.

"I love you. Don't ever think I didn't mean that alright?"

Sora's blush got deeper and she cursed herself for blushing so much.

"Y-Yes. I won't forget…"

Takeshi looked at her, his mouth turning into a small frown. As if she could read his thoughts, she immediately answered.

"Just give me some time to answer your feelings. There's… a lot of things going on lately."  
His face got brighter.

"Of course, I understand."

He lifted his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek, pushing away a strand of cherry-colored hair and putting it behind her ear, then kissing her softly on the lips. Sora relaxed at the feeling of his lips touching hers. For some reason, it felt so right, as if his lips had been made for specifically kissing just her lips. His other hand, which was located around her waist, had now made it's way to a place slightly below it, caressing her bottom with skilled fingers.

"Kami, you really know how to make a girl feel good you know that?"

Takeshi chuckled softly. Sora squealed as he moved and positioned himself above her, pining her down. He nuzzled the curve of her neck, kissing and licking the spot with skill. Sora let out a mewl, running a hand through his hair and pushing his body closer to hers.

"Ah, we can't be doing _that_ now, Sora." (AN: Note his use of her name without an honorific. It's a sign of intimacy and they'll be using that from now on.)

Sora sighed with comical agony.

"Maybe my choice will come to me sooner…" Sora looked at him coyly.

"Nice try! Not going to work. In any case, let's have ice cream!"

Sora cheered with new vigor, pushing him to the ground and running into the kitchen.

You've got to love her, I mean, who can't?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally finished the chapter at exactly 12:00 PM! It's New Year's eve now, woo! So many holidays, so little time! Gonna write a new story tomorrow called "Starlight" which features the cute (and sexier) pairings of Kaleido Star (LaylaxYuri and SoraxLeon being the main focus, more LaylaxYuri though). Well, ja ne for now!

With love and holiday cheer,

Kissmyanimex2007


	8. Forget About Sora & Nadine and Dimitri

Well, we now fully introduce Nadine Romanov and Dimitri Soldano to the story. Have fun! Note: This chapter centers mostly around Nadine, Dimitri, and Leon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You… remember what I said back at the park right?"_

_Sora blushed and looked back down at the bed._

"_You said… you said you loved me."_

_Takeshi's embrace around her got tighter and he used his knee to push her upwards, her face now meeting his. He looked into the brown depths of her eyes with intensity._

"_I love you. Don't ever think I didn't mean that alright?"_

_Sora's blush got deeper and she cursed herself for blushing so much._

"_Y-Yes. I won't forget…" _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ring of a cellular phone rang throughout the dark, quiet bedroom. The sound of sheets rustling and a groan was it's reply.

"It's late."

"Yeah, like I didn't know. What, are you trying to get some beauty sleep or something?"

The man chuckled and sat up, quivering from the feeling of cold air touching his bare chest.

"No, I just want to rest up for tomorrow's act. What's with the late call Na-"

"Dimitri? Who are you talking to, darling?"

The mans face went from happy to a sudden frown. The woman on the other line grunted, obviously displeased.

"Someone. Go back to sleep, Amanda."

"Hmm… alright…"

The woman turned over in the bed and let out a sigh. Dimitri slowly got out of the bed, put on a robe, and walked over to the windowsill.

"You are such a freaking womanizer you know that, right? Who the hell is _Amanda_? She's just another _fuck_, right? Just perfect. One more pretty face's rep you have to ruin."

The man sighed listlessly. He was growing weary of the woman's attitude. But of course, that's what he liked best about her.

"Amanda is my father's secretary."

"Oh-ho-ho! What did she want, a raise? She probably thought sleeping with you would make a one way ticket to Moneyville. Well she'll be mistaken."

Instead of answering her, Dimitri brought his hand down to the sill and picked up a near empty box of cigarettes.

"Damn, only one left…"

"What? Are you paying attention to me?"

He chuckled and brought the box up to his lips, drawing the cigarette out of the box and into his mouth. He then picked up the nearby lighter and lit it.

"In any case, I need my rest. Why don't you call me tomorrow- when Amanda isn't around anymore- huh?"

"Hmm… fine, but promise me something?"

"What is it?"

The woman was silent for a little while. The sound of a sigh escaping her lips made Dimitri expect the worse. He hated keeping promises. But this was Nadine he was talking to, if he said he couldn't keep his promises to her, she'd make his life miserable.

"Promise me that you'll stop sleeping around?"

He took a drag on the cancer stick, the reddened tip crumbling softly and falling off onto the sill. He took it out of his mouth a let out a puff of smoke.

"… Nadine…"

"Just, say yes. Say yes so it won't bother me as much. Even if you don't keep the promise."

Dimitri's eyebrows raised. This was so unlike her. He looked out the window of the hotel room and closed his eyes.

"Fine…"

He could feel her smiling on the other side of the phone. It sort of made him feel happy, to make a girl like her smile.

"You know Nadine… you are the only woman I couldn't seduce to date. I wonder why…"

"Maybe I'm just one of a kind. I don't fall for men's tricks so easily, you know."

Her laughter made him smile.

"Good night, Nadine."

"Good night, Dimitri."

The phone clicked the woman occupying the bed turned over and sat up to look at him.

"You gonna tell me who you were talking to?"

The woman drew the sheet up to her chest and smiled softly at him. Dimitri looked at her from his peripheral vision, not moving from his spot.

"Look Amanda, I said it's nobody special. Right now, all that matters is you."

The woman's smile revealed a row of pearly white teeth. Dimitri turned and looked at her.

"Now then, why don't we go back to sleep?"

"But I'm not feeling so tired, lets do _something else_…"

The woman giggled. Dimitri wanted to strangle her.

"Well Amanda, I have work first thing tomorrow. Kalos would have my head if I slept in because of our _activities_. And I'm not in the mood anymore."

The woman pouted.

"You're no fun."

"Yeah whatever…"

He put out the cigarette and walked over to the bed, stripping off the robe. The woman smiled and looked over his body. Dimitri nearly scowled but caught himself before he did. The woman rose her hand as if to touch him but he brushed it off and lied down. The woman frowned and propped herself on her elbow, her red hair dangling over her shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just go to sleep."

"… Well, you are going to tell your father that I'm such a smart and attentive secretary, right? I mean, I picked up his lunch today. And it wasn't even lunchtime yet! I care so much about him that I ran out of work early to get it. I mean I deserve-"

Dimitri cut her off with his lips. Anything to shut the woman up.

"Amanda, _sweetie_, if you don't shut up, I'm afraid I'm going to keep my own mouth shut. My father could very well find out about us and fire you…"

The woman silenced immediately. He said "sweetie" with such malice that she knew not to speak again. Dimitri smirked and closed his eyes. He was such a horrid man, he despised himself for doing things like this to women, but he truly couldn't give a damn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadine rose from her chair and threw herself into a comfy red couch behind her, sighing and dropping the phone from her hand. She turned her head to the side and looked at the door.

"Dimitri's such an idiot."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

A maid walked in quietly and put a tray down on the coffee table in front of her. Nadine looked at the woman skeptically.

"What is it, Anne-Marie?"

The timid woman looked up at her.

"Oh, it's nothing ma'am. Does it look like something is troubling me?"

"Yes. If anything is bothering you, please address my mother. She'll be sure to raise your pay if that is what's on your mind. You are an excellent maid, Anne-Marie."

"Oh no, my lady! It's not pay! Really, I'm fine. And I am not worthy of such compliments, Miss Nadine, please refrain from doing so."

Anne-Marie blushed and bowed wordlessly. Nadine smiled sweetly as the shy woman left the room. She's such a nice lady. If only she would break that habit of being so shy in front of people. Nadine sat up and took the cup of tea from the tray. Chamomile tea was her haven at times like this. She let the hot drink slide down her throat, sipping it in a delicate manner. Nadine was stressed. The cause of her stress- Dimitri. He's her partner and confidante since her childhood years, and still to this time, he couldn't detect her feelings for him. He sleeps around, and nonchalantly tells her of his escapades with beautiful women, all the while not noticing how much it bothers her. He parades around every town he visits with different women (other than her) and thinks it's normal.

"GAH! I want to kill him!"

She put the cup down and picked up a biscuit and spread some jam on it with gusto. She stabbed the bottle of jam with the knife in fury. She bit the biscuit, only to see that it was tough and began to gnaw on it gently.

'I shouldn't let things like that get to me… I mean, he said he'd stop… well not in those exact words… but… DAMNIT! He's not going to stop…'

She slammed the hardened food on the tray and flipped over on her stomach, burying her head into the cushion of the couch. They her head instantly flew back up.

"Leon!"

Her thoughts flew back to the silver-haired performer who was recently in an accident. Sora was supposed to be there. She smiled. She decided she would call her. These late night phone calls were a habit of hers when she couldn't sleep at night and her boredom got the better of her. The phone rang for a while.

"I wonder what she's doing…"

Then the phone finally picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Nadine's smiled faded into an open mouth, a look of astonishment.

It was a male voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hellooo? Is this some sort of prank?"

Sora came out of the bathroom in a towel (she was frequenting this towel thing lately) and looked at Takeshi.

"What's up? You answered my phone?"

"Yeah, but there's no answer…"

Sora's eyes went wide. 'Is it May?! Oh no!'

"Hang up. I'll call the number back tomorrow…"

Takeshi gave her a look.

"Alright, whatever you say."

The line clicked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Hospital…

Leon looked back at the occupied chair. May had nodded off to sleep and was snoring silently. Her face looked so peaceful and--

"DIE EVIL SKANK Dieeeee…"

Leon sweatdropped. The words faded off and the room went back to silence. Leon fell backwards into the pillow and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting to the events from earlier. He had kissed her, he wouldn't deny it. Something he couldn't do with Sora he did so easily with the woman he despised the most in this world. But the thing was, did he really dislike May? Maybe he was just lying to himself, maybe--

"I want your bod…"

Leon smirked. The girl was muttering in her sleep. He began to wonder if she did this every time she went to sleep. He forced himself to think of other things.

'I wonder what Sora's doing… she never came back…'

His expression changed to one of anger. Visions of Sora and Takeshi came to his mind. Visions of a very naked, sexy Sora in the same vicinity as Takeshi. Visions of them kissing. Visions of them doing some really nasty things that he didn't want to think about. Leon then began envisioning images of slaughtering that bastard with blunt objects. He gasped slightly.

'I'm… jealous? No… am I?'

Leon looked back out the window. It was the only thing he could really stare at. He hated hospitals. He really did despise hospitals. They were just creepy and brought back way too many bad memories. Memories of Sophie. He decided not to think of his beloved deceased sister for the time being. Instead, he pushed himself towards thoughts of why he got in the godforsaken hospital in the first place. That's right, Sora. She came out of the bathtub and he caught her half naked. She beat him to a bloody pulp. He chuckled. It was worth it though. Her body was beautiful, why hadn't he noticed that? Besides the fact that she had a few "battle scars" on her arms, legs, and back from training so vigorously, her physique was perfect. She was round in all the right places and flat in all the right places. Him, being the fool, after visiting the hospital and leaving with a foul mood ran right into traffic and got pummeled with a Mercedes Benz. To make matters worse, he had to stay here for about two weeks due to his "minor" injuries (well, he considered them minor). And then the trouble between May and Sora. Then Takeshi ends up in all this.

"You know… this sucks… I can't get my mind off of them…" He whispered to himself. The room was silent until May's cell phone rang. Luckily, it wasn't loud enough for her to hear, and she had left it on the table next to his bed. He picked up the phone and read the ID.

Stupid Bitch (AKA Nadine)

He decided… to answer the phone. Of course, this call would probably put him in a bad mood all over again. He was starting to dislike the loud bitch.

"What?"

"My god, are all the girls in the universe sleeping around or what? What's with men picking up women's cell phones?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"No matter, is Sora there?"

Leon paused.

"No…"

"Then where is she? She left the hospital?"

"Yeah… her and May had a little… falling out."

"Ah, I hope they kiss and make up."

Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She couldn't care less about their friendship problems.

"Man, I can't reach her. Looks like she's hanging out with Takeshi tonight."

Leon felt air escape his lungs. What did she mean by that?  
"What do you mean?"

She sighed.

"Exactly that. I guess he's with her right now because he answered her cell,"

Leon gritted his teeth.

"…I'm going to call her back and see what's up."

"Don't bother, we wouldn't want to interrupt those two lovebirds…"

"Leon? What's the--"

He hung up.

Nadine scoffed. "What the hell? How rude!"

Leon slammed the phone on the table loudly, causing May to wake up from her "peaceful" slumber.

"Leon?"

Under Leon's breath, he muttered something along the lines of…

"… and to think I was falling in love with her… screw that bitch then…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee! Finished chapter! I finally updated for "A Kaleido Star Vacation!", and I think the new chapter for it is pretty funny! My family was cracking up when they read it, so I hope you do too! Wow, this story is getting interesting. Some questions I cannot answer, like

1. Why did Sora have to take a shower?

2. Why is Dimitri such a man-whore?

3. Why is Nadine such a bitch?

4. Who's "bod" does May want?

So yeah, don't bother asking (lol). Well ja ne!


	9. GOMENASAI

A note, to all my dearest readers,

Please forgive me, but I am unable to write for Opposites Attract and P&P:TOTL for the time being. I have to keep up with a lot of stuff and in fact, I am already falling behind in class. I have to keep my grades up in order to stay in the Honors program and ATOMS program, I also have club activities and a duty to work on The Emerald (my school newspaper) amongst other things. I have to start cutting back on updates for major stories, sorry.

BUT, I do have something else for you all. I'm in the midst of writing two oneshots and one long story; the oneshots are based on Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) and Twilight, and my longer story is based off of Twilight but in my own retelling with my own characters. THE LONG STORY WILL PROBABLY BE ADDED TO MY BLOG, but, I will indeed try to put it up on FF for everyone else to read. Please understand my plight and I hope you are not too disappointed with me!

Arigato gozaimasu, gomenasai…

Arielle-san (a.k.a. kissmyanimex2008, Panda-chan, Ms. Neverland)


End file.
